


the moon reflecting the sun

by MollyRenata



Series: Ultra Recon Love [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Budding Love, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love Confessions, Oneshot, Relationship Advice, Slight Drama, Spoilers, Timeskip, blue blooded aliens, dulse is emotionally stunted, sequel fic, ultra recon squad centric, ultra sun timeline, zossie doesn't know how to think before she acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyRenata/pseuds/MollyRenata
Summary: The world that once lost its light has also forgotten its warmth.Fortunately, there's another world which has both in spades.





	the moon reflecting the sun

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote that first fic with Dulse and Zossie, I didn't intend to turn it into a series, but uh... here we are.
> 
> Keep in mind that this is set around 10 years after the events of Ultra Sun, with my own interpretations of the events that happened in the interim.
> 
> Also keep in mind that none of my fics are beta'd, so there may be inconsistencies.

* * *

  
Ultra Megalopolis was, above all, a place of logic and reason.  
  
When Necrozma stole the light from its world, much of its warmth soon followed. People turned to science just to survive, abandoning traditions that had lasted for eons. While emotions still existed, they were often thrown by the wayside, with only a scant few people allowing themselves to feel.  
  
Such was the state of the world that Dulse and his teammates were born into. He had grown up being taught that feelings were something to disregard, that bonds between people should never go any deeper than friendship; even his own family had discarded him, along with countless others in the massive city. He'd always hated it, on some deep subconscious level, but an upbringing like that was hard to shake.  
  
Soliera had been even less fortunate. She was among the few children born of love... until her parents split, and then she was left with her father, who rejected any and all traces of emotion toward others. He raised his daughter because he had to, and though it was impossible to fully deny the bond between them, he harshly judged anyone who developed the same sort of bond.  
  
Dulse truly pitied his teammate. She had known warmth, but had it ripped from her at a young age - far worse, in his eyes, than his own situation.  
  
When the Ultra Recon Squad came to Alola, they discovered a world that had more light than they could ever imagine. That world also had a great deal of warmth; friends treated one another like family, lovers openly expressed their affection toward each other... it was the complete opposite of the cold, dark world that Dulse and Zossie had come from. Logic and reason had a place in this world too, of course, but it wasn't the sole overriding purpose of all who lived.  
  
Zossie, as someone who had felt terribly out of place in her own world, embraced the change. She fell in love with this new, warm world almost as soon as she set foot in it. Dulse saw its merits, but was wary of the place for a long time - until Necrozma stole the light of this world as well, and then he realized just how precious that warmth was.  
  
Since then, Dulse had absorbed a great deal of Alola's warmth. He still often had trouble expressing himself, and there were times when his own feelings were a mystery to him; Zossie was more than happy to explain when she was present, but she had spent most of the past ten years traveling the world. When she returned to work at Aether Paradise, Dulse realized just how much he had missed her-  
  
A trace of that peculiar, unfamiliar warmth blossomed within him whenever he saw her, or spoke with her, or even _thought about her_. It was unsettling, and one of the few things he couldn't ask her for advice on.  
  
It hadn't even been that long since Zossie's return, but Dulse found himself avoiding her. His thoughts turned back to the captain's lectures, how the people of Ultra Megalopolis should maintain a safe distance from others; deep emotional bonds only interfered with the world's precarious stability, and the wrong choice could set off a cascade of disastrous events... just like what had happened with Soliera and her family.  
  
Zossie would disregard all of that completely if she knew how Dulse felt - and he recognized that all too well. Perhaps helping her join the Aether Foundation was a mistake after all...  
  
At the tail end of a particularly stressful day, Dulse made his way out to the exterior part of the artificial island. He leaned against the railing that stood by the main entrance, watching the ferries as they came and went; there were plenty of employees who worked the night shift, and a surprising number of commuters as well. Given Aether Paradise's structure, it wasn't difficult for most employees to find a living space on-site, but it was ultimately a matter of choice for all who worked there.  
  
Dulse wondered sometimes if perhaps he should switch to the night shift as well. His sensitivity to light never changed much, no matter how much he exposed himself... and that would put him out of Zossie's way, as well.  
  
The moon tonight was especially bright, and it reminded him of when they first arrived in Alola, riding on Lunala's back. Dulse hadn't taken well to the Ultra Warp Ride at first; he discovered that it was a most peculiar cause of motion sickness, and his first half hour in this world was spent trying to settle his very upset stomach. He had since acclimated, but it was a difficult and unpleasant experience - even more so with Zossie guiding the legendary beast, an arrangement which he'd tried to avoid whenever possible.  
  
It was moot now, of course. Aside from the occasional exchange of messages, Dulse didn't return to Ultra Megalopolis - he'd made up his mind to stay in this world instead, this brilliant and warm world that he had come to love during the course of his time here.  
  
The sound of footsteps behind him only momentarily distracted Dulse, and then he focused his attention on the waves once again. There were other people out and about at this time - not many, but some of his fellow employees had taken it upon themselves to either maintain the outer platform or take their own breaks. It wasn't really that notable, aside from how close the footsteps were-  
  
"Excuse me." The voice was feminine, familiar - but definitely not Zossie. This fully distracted Dulse from his seagazing.  
  
"...Selene," he said, as he turned to face the girl. She wore her hair differently today, pulled back into a ponytail instead of the usual side braids, and he wondered what had prompted that change.  
  
"Alola," Selene greeted her alien friend, a smile on her face as she waved at him. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"  
  
Dulse waved back in turn, using the variation once adopted by the Ultra Recon Squad. "Alola to you as well. Indeed, it has been quite some time since we last spoke... are you well?"  
  
"Yep, I'm doing great!" Selene's enthusiasm was not quite as intense as Zossie's, but she had a sunny disposition nonetheless - ironic, considering her name. "Retirement's treating me pretty well... but I think Necrozma is getting a little restless."  
  
Some time ago, she had handed her title of Alola's champion off to her older brother. Since then, Selene had been battling less and less, and it was no surprise that her prized team disapproved of this change; in his time spent in this world, Dulse had learned that many Pokemon craved the competitive spirit of battle, and the legendary Ultra Beasts she'd tamed were no exception.  
  
"Perhaps you should battle with it more," Dulse suggested, nodding once. "The Blinding One is still recovering... it must still be in pain. It must be allowed to vent..."  
  
Selene hummed in response. "I've been thinking about doing that, yeah. Problem is... I don't want it to get hurt even more." She breathed a small sigh. "I know it's silly, but... well, I can't help it. I've gotten attached to Necrozma."  
  
"...You sound like the president's sister." Dulse withheld his amusement - Selene had clearly been spending some time with Lillie. "That is not a bad thing. However, keep in mind what Necrozma wants as well."  
  
"I know..." Selene breathed another sigh. "I told you it was silly. It'll be okay, though... I'll figure it out." She stepped up beside Dulse, looking at the sky. "How have you been?"  
  
It was an excellent, if difficult, question. Aside from the issue of Necrozma's study, Dulse's work had been going well; he had been offered a promotion recently, but declined on the basis that he was content where he was. In that regard, his situation was fairly positive - but from an _emotional_ standpoint...  
  
"...I can't say," Dulse said after a long pause, his voice quiet - just audible over the waves. "I am not having any issues with work... aside from Necrozma. However, I do have one recent problem..."  
  
He figured that Selene was as good a person as any to talk with about his feelings. She knew this world better than him, and perhaps she could advise him on the subject of his emotional troubles; plus, she was a close friend, and he knew that he could trust her.  
  
"What's that?" The curiosity in Selene's tone was clear; she had always been the sort who pried a bit _too_ much into others' lives, and always got a bit _too_ excited when her friends volunteered their troubles to her. It made her a superb problem-solver, but she was often a little invasive for Dulse's tastes - fortunately, that was just what he wanted right now.  
  
"It's Zossie." Dulse took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was about to say. "As of late, I have felt... _uncomfortable_ in her presence. It isn't that I don't wish to spend time with her, but... as of late, I feel like avoiding her." He felt heat rising in his face, and chose to disregard it for the time being; as peculiar as that development was, his explanation was more important. "...Yet, at the same time..."  
  
Selene raised an eyebrow, and looked at Dulse. "Wait a minute, are you...?" Her expression shifted to one of surprise, then amusement, then curiosity; it was a very intriguing change. "...Can I ask you something a bit personal?"  
  
"...You may." Dulse gave a nod of acceptance, and braced himself for whatever she had to say - he'd come to expect her asking questions that were _a bit personal_ , often throwing him out of his comfort zone.  
  
"Well... I went to Ultra Megalopolis, but I didn't really stay there for long." Selene fidgeted, turning her gaze back to the sky. "I didn't have time to see what the people there were like... aside from you guys, of course." She took a short breath. "How do you view... interpersonal relationships there?"  
  
The question wasn't anywhere near as uncomfortable as Dulse had anticipated. He actually had no problem answering this one; a few other people had asked him, but he hadn't related his own feelings on the matter in those cases. The main thing that caused him concern was the reason _why_ she'd asked that question - he guessed that she had some sort of plan swirling in her devious little mind.  
  
"We tend to remain detached," Dulse explained, closing his eyes. "Since our world lost its light, its people only allow themselves the bare minimum of emotion... it is why I am the way I am, and why Zossie detests our world." He opened his eyes, looking over at Selene. "It is rare for relationships between individuals to go any deeper than friendship. Close bonds do form, but... they are unusual at best."  
  
Selene looked as though she'd had some sort of grand realization. "Detached, you say?" She met his gaze, and a smile slowly drew across her face. "Well, that explains your problem pretty easily. I think your feelings for Zossie run a bit deeper than friendship."  
  
"...How so?" Dulse had known this fact for some time, on a subconscious level; however, it didn't explain why he felt the way he did around Zossie, or exactly what sort of relationship he had with her. "I... familial bonds are also uncommon, but I did once think of her as a sister..."  
  
"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, _no_." Selene almost sounded disappointed. "That's not what you're feeling for her. Maybe you did then, but those feelings have _definitely_ changed. Think, uh... me and Gladion."  
  
Dulse stared at Selene for a long moment, trying to process what she'd just said. He knew of the relationship between her and the president - it was the sort that was the rarest in his own world, but almost ubiquitous in this world. His thoughts flashed briefly to what Phyco had said during the days of the Ultra Recon Squad, how there was a reason why things were the way they were in their world-  
  
Had Dulse really developed romantic feelings for Zossie, without even realizing it? Was he really _that_ out of touch with his own emotions?  
  
"Do you mean to suggest...?" Dulse couldn't finish his sentence; he was still too stunned, too perturbed by the possibilities of this development. On the one hand, he still didn't want to consider it - but on the other hand, it did explain a great deal about his behavior as of late...  
  
"Yep, that's exactly what I'm saying." Despite the smile on her face, Selene's tone was dead serious. "I think you have a crush on Zossie. And you should probably tell her, 'cuz I'm pretty sure she feels the same way about you."  
  
"...How would you know that?" Dulse tried to push down the spark of hope that had risen in him at those words; there were _far_ too many problems with that, more than he could even keep track of in his current heated emotional state, but foremost in his mind was how distracting such a relationship would be. "Have you spoken with her about it?"  
  
Selene shook her head, and her smile escalated to a grin. "Nope, I just know. She doesn't really make any effort to hide it... I'm surprised you haven't noticed."  
  
Dulse wasn't surprised. He was just emotionally dense like that, and tended to block out a lot of what Zossie said. Even if they did get together, the odds were that it wouldn't be a healthy relationship - she was too different from him, practically the exact opposite, and he still had a lot of trouble understanding her despite their friendship. Still, if Selene insisted-  
  
_No_ , that wasn't an option. He didn't need any distractions from his work - not when his own world's future was at stake.  
  
"I... will not mention this conversation to her." Dulse took a few steps away from Selene, and didn't look back at her. "I appreciate you looking out for me, but I can assure you that it isn't necessary. My decision has already been made."  
  
"Oh... I see." Selene sounded oddly upset; what reason would she have to feel that way? "I guess... I can't force you." She made a disappointed noise. "Just... at least don't push her away, okay? You two can still be friends, and I think she needs that."  
  
"Yes... friendship is acceptable." Dulse fell silent after that; there were too many things on his mind now, thanks to Selene's meddling. At the very least, he could rely on his own world's traditions - friendship was as far as a relationship could go, but it would not cause undue interference with progress. He still liked Zossie enough as a friend to keep things like that with her.  
  
Why, then, did he feel this burning ache in his chest when he told himself that...?  
  
"...I'll talk to you later, then," Selene said, clearly trying to mask her melancholy. "And, um... I'll lend you Necrozma for a bit, so you can... research it some more. That's... actually why I came here, but..."  
  
Her voice trailed off, and after a few seconds, she began to walk away. Dulse leaned against the railing, resting his chin in his hands as he watched the ocean; it was a precarious position, but he was too distraught to care right now. He did feel a bit upset with himself for how he'd treated Selene there, but...  
  
She would forgive him - she always did. They'd had far more heated disagreements in the past, and she wasn't the sort to break off a friendship just because of that. Her dependable nature was what had always drawn him to her, even more so after they officially became friends.  
  
It might take some time after a disagreement like that, though. Dulse anticipated a _lot_ of awkwardness between him and Selene over the course of this upcoming study.  


* * *

  
Field work was one of Dulse's favorite tasks in his role as a member of the Aether Foundation. Even after all this time, there were still so many new things to investigate in Alola; the local customs, the ancient ruins, how the islands changed with the people... it was all new and refreshing, something he could never have experienced in his own world. When he was with Furfrou and Naganadel, exploring some well-hidden site teeming with wild Pokemon and fascinating subjects - that was when he felt truly _alive_.  
  
It was just a day after the most recent Necrozma study concluded that Dulse made a request to switch over to field work for a time. He hadn't made any progress in his primary pursuit, and his emotional state was still somewhat unstable after that conversation with Selene. In addition, Zossie had been bothering him with increasing frequency, and he wanted to get away from her for a while so that he could focus.  
  
The thought of being separate from her pained him, and he _hated_ that fact. He didn't need his feelings to get in the way of his work - especially not now, with concern for the Blinding One and his own world looming over his thoughts.  
  
It was a blessing, then, that Gladion was more than willing to accommodate Dulse's request. The president had insinuated that he would not be alone this time, but he didn't think much of it; in his mind, the worst-case scenario was that whoever accompanied him wouldn't interact with him, but that would be more helpful than anything right now.  
  
The problem came when Dulse arrived at the Lake of the Moone, and came to the horrific realization of _who_ Gladion had picked to accompany him.  
  
It was still early in the morning, but Dulse already felt very uncomfortable; he tried to focus on the interior of the ruin, tracing the lines between the stones with his fingers, but he could feel Zossie's scrutiny - she watched him from a short distance, silent for now, but he knew her better than that. She would open her mouth at any minute, and then he would have to divert his attention to her before she drove him crazy.  
  
His thoughts flickered back to what Selene had told him before the study, and then he shook his head and continued exploring the wall. He'd been here before, a few times, but this place always fascinated him; there was no telling how old these ruins were, likely a relic from a time when Pokemon battles were far more savage - and the marks that lingered on these well-shaped stone walls indicated that some sort of battle had taken place here, the participants lost to the vast expanse of time.  
  
Perhaps it had something to do with the looming presence of Lunala in this area-  
  
"...What's wrong?" Zossie spoke up at last, but her tone sounded more concerned than anything. It was unlike her to be this serious; he suspected that the distance between them was bothering her as well, more than she'd let on.  
  
Dulse breathed a sigh as he turned his attention to his partner. "What do you mean by that?" Just this once, he decided to humor her - he was sure that she wouldn't let him get back to studying the ruin.  
  
"You've been acting really weird lately," Zossie pointed out, as she stepped a bit closer. "Ignoring me more than usual... trying to stay away from me. Are you mad at me or something?"  
  
"I..." Dulse wanted to say yes, but he couldn't - he couldn't lie to her, not even in his endless frustration with her. "...I apologize for my recent behavior. I have been so focused on my work that..."  
  
"...Yeah, I figured it was something like that." Zossie hung her head, looking despondent. "But, like... I thought we were friends and- have I really been annoying you that badly?"  
  
Dulse fell silent, at a loss for words. It was true that she was annoying at times, but that had always been their relationship - him trying to keep her calm, her trying to distract him, them balancing each other out just by being together. He valued her friendship, he truly did... but had his own errant behavior played a part in driving them apart?  
  
"I'm... sorry for making you angry," Zossie continued, as she averted her gaze. "I know you've been stressed out lately, and I wanted to help, but... I guess I just messed things up even more. I'm sorry..."  
  
"No, you haven't-" Dulse took a deep breath, in an attempt to calm himself; he needed to look at this from an objective perspective, to keep from damaging his relationship with Zossie further. "It isn't your fault, Zossie. I understand your intentions... and I appreciate that you're trying to help. However, I..."  
  
He trailed off, and for a moment, the chamber was silent. A different sort of anger had started to rise in Dulse's thoughts, directed not at Zossie but at the president of the Aether Foundation - he had put them into this situation, knowing that the two had some issues to sort out, and this meant that they'd have to face their issues on _someone else's_ terms, rather than their own.  
  
Then, Dulse thought back to that conversation with Selene, and realized that it may not have been Gladion's fault, either. Dependable though she was, Selene was also notorious for meddling in others' affairs - and Dulse had no doubt at this point that she'd been the one to persuade Gladion into doing this.  
  
"...she was right after all," Dulse muttered to himself, quiet enough that even he could barely hear it. "I can't..."  
  
"Dulse?" Zossie looked back at him, her concern clear as day. "What is it-"  
  
Dulse stepped up to Zossie, placed his hands on her shoulders, and fixed his gaze on her. "A short time ago, I had a conversation with Selene. I told her that I would not mention this conversation to you... but it appears I was unable to keep that promise. It concerned my feelings - my feelings for you."  
  
"...Feelings?" Zossie was confused for a split second, and then comprehension dawned on her. "Wait, _feelings?_ As in... wait, do you, like, _like_ me? Like _that?_ "  
  
It was impossible for him to deny how he felt any longer. Her face turned a shade darker than normal, a blue flush that indicated the color of her blood - a color she shared with him, and with all the other human residents of Ultra Megalopolis. It served as a reminder that she was also alien to this world, just like him... and that blushing face of hers was just about the most precious thing he'd ever seen.  
  
" _Yes,_ " came Dulse's simple answer, as he allowed himself to be lost in her eyes - her eyes so like his own, tinged the color of her hair, but blue throughout like the rest of her body. It was a stunning contrast, rare even among their world's people, and he felt heat rise in his own face at the thought.  
  
It would have been so much easier to accept this inevitable conclusion long ago. He had long been taught to suppress his feelings, but he wasn't in that world anymore - he was in a different, beautiful and terrifying world, where people were taught to embrace their feelings instead of avoiding them.  
  
"That... _wow._ " Zossie blinked, then reached up a hand to grasp his shoulder in turn. "All this time, I thought you were mad at me, but... you were really just mad at yourself, weren't you?"  
  
"...I was," Dulse confirmed, after a short pause. "I wanted to bury those feelings so I could focus on my work. Whenever you were around, you distracted me... I became angry with myself for being so easily distracted, and I took it out on you. It wasn't fair to you, and I want to apologize for that."  
  
Zossie gave a half-shrug, and a smile crossed her face. "Hey, it's alright. I know how you are." Her flush grew a shade darker. "Um... well, I kinda wanted to try this... dating thing myself, but I didn't know how to bring it up to you. So... thanks for clearing that up and... if it's alright with you, then... but, well, if you don't want to do it now, that's okay too! I know you're busy and-"  
  
"I'm willing to try," Dulse interrupted her, and he felt a smile of his own coming on - it wasn't something he liked to do in front of others, but if it was _Zossie,_ he could make an exception. "My schedule is not so full that I can't spare some time for you."  
  
For a long moment, Zossie was silent; then, her expression lit up, brighter than the sun itself. "That- that... thank you so much, Dulse! I- I've wanted this for a long time now and... this is like a dream come true!" She threw her arms around him, discarding any semblance of restraint. "Ahh, _Dulse..._ "  
  
The way she said his name sparked that foreign, yet lovely, warmth inside him again, and he couldn't resist returning the embrace. It felt good to get his feelings out, to let them show on the surface rather than keeping them cooped up within; more than that, her body possessed a physical warmth as well, and holding her like this felt even better - it was indescribable, somehow relaxing and exciting at the same time, and that deep, rebellious part of him wished that it would never end.  
  
This time, he was reluctant to suppress it. He knew that he would have to return to work eventually, but...  
  
"I'd like to... stay like this for a while." Dulse rested his head on her shoulder, breathing in her scent - sweet and refreshing, just like the rest of her. "...I want to hold you."  
  
"I was going to suggest that," Zossie said, and she giggled as she nuzzled the side of his neck. "Good to know you're on board with it."  
  
Dulse made a sound of acknowledgment, but said nothing in response; he tightened his hold on her, closing his eyes as he basked in her presence. He felt her tighten her grip as well, just as unwilling to let go, and in that moment, he felt as though all was right in the world.  
  
He would definitely have to apologize to Selene later, and thank her for this as well.  


* * *

  
As it turned out, being in a romantic relationship was _not easy._  
  
For the duration of their field work, Zossie made sure to give Dulse space; she worried that he was still upset with her, and didn't want to bother him too much while he focused on his passion. Every now and then, though, he sought her affection - on one night in particular, they camped under the moonlight, and ended up entangled with each other by morning. The sun had made its mark on both of them by the time they woke, but neither of them really cared.  
  
They even kissed a few times, testing the waters. It never went any deeper than a light touch of their lips, but Zossie enjoyed it nonetheless; she couldn't speak for Dulse, but since he had been the one to initiate most of the time, she suspected that he enjoyed it, too.  
  
The problems began when they returned to Aether Paradise. Zossie was a bit _too_ enthusiastic about letting her friends know what had happened; she didn't realize what she'd done wrong until Dulse began to avoid her again, and her previous excitement changed to a mix of concern for him and fear for the future. She didn't know how to handle these situations - she'd never faced something like this before, in all her time with Dulse as both a teammate and a friend.  
  
After a couple days of this, Zossie decided that enough was enough. She was going to confront Dulse and get to the root of the problem - hopefully without further damaging their relationship.  
  
During one of her afternoon breaks, Zossie wandered on over to Dulse's office, avoiding the attention she got from the other employees. There were a _lot_ of people who were curious about the new romance in Aether Paradise, and while it wouldn't have bothered her normally, the circumstances were rather troublesome this time.  
  
When she arrived at his office, she knocked on the door, and waited for it to open. It didn't take long - and Dulse stood on the other side, his expression completely unreadable.  
  
"...Zossie," he addressed her, in his usual stoic tone of voice. He stepped back from the door, watching her as she invited herself in and closed the door behind her.  
  
"What did I do this time?" It wasn't meant to be a demand, but Zossie's tone ended up being more forceful than she'd intended; the question was one she already knew the answer to. "You're avoiding me again."  
  
"It isn't you." Dulse shook his head, then closed his eyes; they were uncovered today, to her relief. "Since we returned, I have been under intense scrutiny. Everyone is interested in our relationship, for reasons I cannot begin to comprehend... it makes me uncomfortable." He opened his eyes, looking at her. "I... apologize for my errant behavior. I hardly realized I was doing it..."  
  
Zossie made a face. "Actually, it _was_ me. _Kinda._ " She recalled her exuberance upon returning to the facility, and how it had spread like wildfire among the other employees. "If that's your problem, then... well, I, uh... kinda got everyone else riled up about it? So... _yeah,_ it's my fault. I should be the one apologizing here."  
  
"...That should have died out by now," Dulse pointed out, frowning. "Your tattling is clearly not the only reason. Perhaps you initiated it... and for that, I forgive you. But you did not perpetuate it."  
  
"Well... yeah, it _has_ lasted really weirdly long," Zossie agreed, and she felt her face heat up. "I still started it, though... so, uh. Yeah. Sorry about that."  
  
"Zossie." Dulse positioned himself in front of her, staring down at her. "I already told you that I forgive you for that. You have no need to apologize again." He placed a hand on her shoulder, leaning closer. "...I suppose I'm still adjusting to this arrangement. I promise that I won't avoid you anymore."  
  
It was just like him to do something like that. Even now, Dulse struggled with his feelings, his understanding of his own emotions limited at best; it was a terrible, lasting consequence of his upbringing, a reminder of the cold world that they had both been born into. He hadn't intended to hurt her, but he didn't know how to express himself in this situation.  
  
"Thanks, Dulse!" Her enthusiasm renewed, Zossie tilted her head up to kiss him; it was brief, like all their previous kisses, but it still sparked that pleasant warmth she so craved. "I'm glad it was just... well, you being you. I was really worried that you were mad at me for what I did."  
  
A very slight smile crossed Dulse's face in response. "If I were upset, I would have brought it up to you." He leaned his forehead against hers, a terribly intimate gesture that sent another spark of warmth through her. "...Also. There is something else I wish to do."  
  
"Yeah?" Even as close as she was, Zossie couldn't discern the look in Dulse's eyes. It wasn't anything negative, that she could tell, but she wasn't sure if it was anything positive either-  
  
Before she could finish her train of thought, he pressed his lips to hers, a little more forceful than she was used to. Caught off-guard, she almost didn't notice when he snaked an arm around her waist, using his other hand to caress the side of her face; she felt herself blushing hot, surprised by his sudden affectionate assault, and at a complete loss as to what to do.  
  
Then, making a wild guess, she slid her arms around his neck and pressed back, returning the kiss. He made an approving sound, and his eyes slid shut as he flicked his tongue out, brushing it against her lips - a gesture that startled her again, but she eased into it faster this time, deepening the kiss in response to his silent request.  
  
It was farther than they'd ever gone at the Lake of the Moone - more intimate and sensual, their exchange sending the most delightful shivers down Zossie's spine. She still wasn't quite sure what to do, and it was clear that Dulse faced the same predicament, but neither of them cared; it felt good, it felt _right,_ and that was all that mattered.  
  
When she pulled away at last, Zossie noticed that her breathing had gotten a little heavier. Given how he excited her nerves, that came as no surprise; her body still tingled pleasantly, her heart rate elevated just a small amount, and the first thing that crossed her mind was that she wanted to kiss him like that again.  
  
"...I should return to work," Dulse stated, after a brief silence; he sounded a bit more reluctant than expected. "We can meet again this evening, during my break. Is that acceptable?"  
  
Zossie disentangled herself from Dulse, and gave a quick nod in response. "Yep, that sounds great!" She gave him a bright smile. "Thanks for the kiss, by the way. That was totally awesome!"  
  
Dulse's expression turned flat for about half a second, and then he _laughed_ \- quiet, short, but still a laugh, and it was a _magical_ sound coming from him. "I'll be sure to follow it up later... if that's what you want."  
  
"You have _no idea_ how much I'd love that." Zossie's smile changed to a grin, even as she turned toward the door; she glanced back at him one last time, a surge of excitement sweeping through her body. "I'd say I can't wait, but I think I'm gonna have to... well, see you later!"  
  
Dulse waved back at her, but said nothing; Zossie slipped out of the office, closing the door behind her, and then she leaned against the wall nearby. This whole 'relationship' thing was new and exciting, but now she could see that it had its problems - for one, her boyfriend's utter inability to comprehend how to react to situations that involved strong emotions. She wasn't upset with him for that, but she had the feeling that it would make things difficult in the long term.  
  
Still, that didn't deter her. All she needed to do was be patient with him; if all went well, he would figure things out in time, and she was determined not to let his issues break their relationship until then. It would be an uphill road, but that was nothing a little hard work and persistence couldn't solve.  
  
As she made her way back to her own office, Zossie allowed her anticipation to build; that evening, if Dulse kept his promise, he would show her another one of those marvelous, intimate kisses.  


* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a scene with Dulse and Selene reconciling, but couldn't figure out how to fit it in without making the fic longer than I intended (and also because I'm working on about three different other projects right now). With due apologies, you'll have to settle for the implication.
> 
> I already have a third installment in the works, and it's much longer and spicier than the first two (and features a bit more of Gladion and Selene). I haven't decided yet if I'll post it.


End file.
